


its too cold for you here

by ginger__snapped



Series: Rin's Whumptober 2019 [8]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Embrace, Unconscious, Whumptober 2019, but its whumpy, for tony at least, i love carol danvers, number ten, peters cold, sam actually loves peter, so much, theres some humor, thirty-one
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-14
Updated: 2019-10-15
Packaged: 2020-12-16 11:23:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,883
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21035447
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ginger__snapped/pseuds/ginger__snapped
Summary: peter's cold, and tony worries.





	1. ten:unconscious

Peter sniffed as Goose’s tail flicked into his face. 

“Goose,” he mumbled. “I’m try’n to watch the movie.”

Goose meowed in response, and Carol sighed, picking the cat up and moving him. 

Peter groaned, rolling over on the couch to stare up at the ceiling. 

“You good, Parker?” Carol asked lightly, mild concern written on her features. 

“Is he sick?” Sam asked from the kitchen. 

“Like you’d care if I was,” Peter grumbled, pulling a pillow over his face to block out the light. 

Carol pulled the pillow down, staring at his eyes. 

“Hey, just because I think you’re a little shit doesn’t mean I don’t care,” Sam called. 

“Put a quarter in the swear jar, Wilson,” Carol said, placing a hand on Peter’s forehead. 

“We don’t have one,” Sam said dryly. 

“I’ll make one,” Carol responded. “And Peter, you’re absolutely freezing. Get some warmer clothes on, seriously.”

“Okay,  _ Mom _ ,” Peter grumbled, moving to stand up, but wobbling on his feet. 

Carol jerked, arm reaching out to steady Peter. 

He waved her off, stumbling down the hall of the Compound to his room, his head pounding and vision only  _ slightly  _ blurry. 

He almost ran into Pepper, who took one look at him, sighed, and pulled him into a hug. 

Peter sighed, closing his eyes. Pepper was warm, and he was so, so cold. 

“You doing okay?” she asked, holding him at arm’s length. 

“Yep,” Peter mumbled. “G’nna change.”

“Take a hot shower, and then I’ll have some warm clothes for you,” Pepper called, watching as Peter made his way into his room. 

“Fuck,” Peter hissed as he stubbed his toe on his bed. 

Peter shivered, hands rubbing his arms to try and warm up. 

Somehow, he managed to make it into the shower without incident, standing under the burning water, yet still shivering. 

“Peter,” FRIDAY said kindly. “It would appear that your body temperature is below average. Would you like me to alert Mr. Stark?”

“No,” Peter said hastily. “It’s fine, Fri. Ms. Potts is going to get me some warm clothes and I’m-” Peter broke off, yawning. “I’m gonna take a nap.”

He got no response, and he sighed, shutting off the water and instantly regretting it. The cold was like pins and needles in his skin, such a biting pain that it stole his breath for a moment. 

Peter wrapped a towel around himself, trying to dry off as best he could with his shaky hands. True to her word, Pepper had warm clothes sent up to his room, and he thanked her a million times in his head as he sank into the warmth. 

There was a knock on his door, and he turned to see Loki stride in, dressed in skinny jeans and a leather jacket over a tank top. 

“You look like a thot,” Peter snarked, collapsing forward onto his bed. 

“I’ll have you know I  _ am  _ a thot,” Loki said. “And this is my midgardian aesthetic.”

Peter huffed into his comforter. 

“Why are you here?” he mumbled, voice muffled. 

“Because I felt a disturbance in the Force,” Loki said dryly. 

Peter rolled over, and sighed. 

“I’m cold,” he said. 

“I’m aware.”

Peter raised an eyebrow.

“Magic stuff?”

“FRIDAY told me.”

“Snitch,” Peter huffed. 

Loki placed a hand on Peter’s forehead, and frowned. 

“You need to sleep, child. Your mind is going to shut down if you don’t.”

“What?!” Peter yelped, sitting up. The motion set his head spinning, and he groaned. 

“I simply mean that you’re going to pass out anytime soon.”

Peter let out a long sigh, falling back down on his bed. 

“Go to sleep,” Loki instructed, tossing a chocolate bar onto Peter’s bed before walking out the door. 

~~~

_ Peter Parker has abnormally low body temperatures, and has just passed out due to unknown reasons. _

~~~

Peter felt so, so dizzy. His head was spinning, and his steps were uneven.

But, he made it to the kitchen, leaning heavily on the counter. 

“Hey, kid, are you good?” 

Peter turned to face Sam, trying to plaster a smile on his face, but it turned out as more of a grimace. 

Sam raised an eyebrow, clearly unimpressed. 

“Yeah, not buying it. Have you taken your temperature? Are you sick?” 

Peter watched as Sam started rummaging through the cabinets, sighing. 

“Fri said that my body temperature was low,” he muttered, rubbing his forehead. “And I don’t  _ think  _ I’m sick - I haven’t gotten sick since the bite, anyway.”

Sam hummed, coming over with a thermometer and motioning for Peter to open his mouth. 

Peter rolled his eyes but complied, closing his eyes and leaning back against the counter as a wave of nausea hit him. 

“Hmm. 96.8. You’re really cold, Parker. I’m gonna call Stark -“

“No!” Peter exclaimed, eyes flying open. “No,” he repeated, quieter this time. “He’s on a vacation with Rhodey, and I don’t want to disturb them.”

Sam hesitated, and then nodded. 

“Right. Go lie down. I’m sure Danvers can take care of you, she took care of Monica for some time.”

Peter nodded wearily, trudging off to the couch, head swimming and legs weak. 

His head was so fuzzy, and each step felt like  _ such  _ an effort. And just as he was taking a step, he collapsed. 

~~~

“Rhodey?” Tony asked, staring at his phone. 

“What’s up?” 

“I - Peter, he just passed out -”

“Hey, chill out man,” Rhodey said. “Danvers and Wilson are there, and so is Pepper, and I’m sure he’s fine.”

“I’m gonna get Shuri,” Tony said uncertainly. 

“If you think so, then do it. And we can head back to the Compound now.”

Tony nodded. 

“Yeah - I - Jesus, I hope he’s okay.”

“He’s fine, man. Peter’s a tough kid, and you know he overworks himself sometimes. Similar to you. Can’t say how many times I’ve had to pick your sorry ass up from passing out.”

~~~

Carol whipped around as she heard Peter fall, rushing over and pulling him into her arms. 

“Jesus!” Sam exclaimed. “I thought he might be sick, but not  _ that _ bad.”

“Mr. Parker has a low body temperature. Princess Shuri is on her way, and she has told me to tell you ‘Not to worry, I’ll figure out our poor white boy as soon as I get there.’”

Carol’s hands glowed softly, trying to warm Peter up. 

“He is absolutely freezing,” she muttered. “I’m gonna bring him into his room. We’ll... “ She sighed. “We’ll try our best to warm him up, I guess.”

Sam nodded. 

Carol stood, carrying Peter up to his room and pulling the covers up over him. 

“I don’t think there’s anything we can do but wait,” Carol said grimly, taking a seat on the edge of Peter’s bed. She ran her hand through his hair, sighing. 

“Yeah,” Sam said quietly. “I guess so.”


	2. thirty-one: embrace

Shuri walked into Peter’s room, dramatically throwing herself across Peter’s unconscious body.

“Woe is me!” she exclaimed, throwing an arm over her eyes. “My husband is asleep and won’t wake up!”

“Shuri, get your gay ass off of Peter,” Carol said dryly, looking up from where she was seated on the chair next to him. 

“Fine, fine,” she grumbled. “But, I’ve always wanted to do that, so.”

She clapped her hands together. 

“So what mess is he in this time?”

Carol sighed. “I don’t know. He just… fucking collapsed, like some princess.”

Shuri snorted. 

“What a dumbass. I hope he knows we’re talking shit about him.” 

Carol rolled her eyes, watching as Shuri scanned Peter, reading the displays and moving the holograms around. 

“He’s a fucking spider,” Shuri said dully. “He went into hibernation. Oh my god, this is amazing. His spidery ass actually went into hibernation.”

“Jesus,” Carol said. “What an idiot.” She stood up, shaking her head. “So… just warm him up?”

“I suppose so. Now, I’m gonna go get Starbucks, I’ll be back.”

~~~

Tony burst into the Compound, running to Peter’s room, his heart in his throat. 

“Is he okay?” he gasped breathlessly, stumbling to a stop. 

Carol glanced up in surprise from the book she was reading. 

“Yeah, man. He’s totally fine. He just… Shuri said the spider DNA in him caused him to go into hibernation. He was cold, basically.”

“And where is Shuri?”

“Getting Starbucks. Now, I’d cuddle your child if I were you. Help warm him up.”

Carol stood up, pulling Tony into a hug. 

“Hey, chill out, okay? We got him. We’re not gonna let anything bad happen to him,” she whispered. 

Tony nodded into Carol’s shoulder, exhaling slowly. 

“He’s fine?” he asked again, voice tight. 

“Fine,” Carol affirmed. “Just needs to warm up.”

“Okay,” he whispered. 

Carol pulled away, and then patted his shoulder as she walked out. 

Tony walked over to Peter’s bed, hand hovering over his sleeping form. 

“You scared me, buddy,” he whispered. “Really and truly. So, if you could wake up so I can hug you and then yell at you, that would be nice.”

He got no response. 

“Alright,” he grumbled. 

Tony sat on the bed, back resting against the headboard and legs stretched out in front of him. He started working the knots out of Peter’s curls with one hand, the other typing away on his StarkPad. 

It was ten hours later when there was the slightest movement from Peter. He rolled over on his side, nuzzling closer to Tony, who had laid down for the sake of his back. Tony froze, but when Peter fell still once more, he dropped a tentative arm around the boy, and continued with his work. 

It was a full day later when Peter woke up. 

Tony was asleep, but Carol was back seated by Peter’s bed, and Peter’s could make out that she was… she was looking at his homework. 

“Are you look’n at my homework?” Peter slurred, eyes lazily slipping shut again. 

“Thought I’d proofread it. You were pretty out of it. Glad to see you join the living again.”

Peter hummed, turning back into Tony and sighing contentedly. 

Carol laughed. “You are such an innocent little thing, it’s almost ridiculous,” she said, standing up. “I’m gonna go get some hot chocolate. Wake Tony up.”

“Mmmm,” Peter groaned, trying to keep his eyes open. 

He tapped Tony’s nose, hand bopping against Tony’s chest as he half-heartedly attempted to wake him up. 

Tony’s eyes slowly opened, and he yawned once, looking to his side and freezing when he saw Peter, eyes open and staring at him. 

Tony shot up, Peter whining as his body heat left. 

“M’ssr Stark,” he mumbled. 

Tony pulled him into a tight embrace, head tucking into Peter’s neck. Peter could feel Tony’s erratic heartbeat, and he wrapped his arms around Tony, sighing softly. 

“I was so scared, kid,” he whispered. “You just… I got a message that you passed out, and, God, I was so scared.”

“Jus’ a little tired.”

“And cold. From now on, Spider-Babies are not allowed to leave without the proper attire on, and I’m keeping your room warm.”

“Noooo,” Peter groaned, flopping backwards. 

“Yes,” Tony said, lying back on the bed. 

“Meanie,” Peter muttered. 

“Uh-huh,” Tony said, a playful tone to his voice. 

“Love you,” Peter mumbled, rolling back over. 

Tony’s heart skipped a beat, and he glanced down at the kid -  _ his _ kid - and smiled softly. 

“Love you too, kiddo,” he whispered. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> im a fucking pro at wii bowling and yall can suck my dick
> 
> im just kidding
> 
> kind of

**Author's Note:**

> haha yes I did use a lyric from sweater weather as the title bc im that kind of gay  
my [tumblr](https://ginger--snapped.tumblr.com/)


End file.
